Coffe, Sinks, And Purple Headed Ukes
by Totallynotmoca
Summary: Kyo Trancy (bear with me) and Kira Ukari. Kyo cant have caffeine for a reason. his sister and her friend love yaoi. When a trancy induces coffee, they both act diffrent. Elizabeth is hyper and loud, while Kyo becomes the inner seme he is. Elizabeth slipps kyo some coffee for a deal of yaoi and relationships. Caffeine induced kyo goes and finds kira in the bathroom, outcome? oc/oc


Coffee, Sinks, And Purple Headed-Ukes.

For Mandy. For you my queen, is the sweetest of treats in all the kingdom, A lemon pie.- Mocamocaluver/Kikuri)

Elizabeth Trancy and ayame ukari. Two devious women.

Elizabeth and ayame were currently sitting in Elizabeth's living-room plotting evilly. Earlier that day elizabeth had slipped some caffeine pills into kyo's morning juice. You see with the fact of her being a Trancy, caffeine makes her act how she always does. If not having coffee she acts like kyo. Kyo does not induce caffeine, the results could be dire. So there the two yaoi addicted teens sat, leaning back on their hands, Kyo had just went to take out his piercings for the night, and in his absence Ayame and Elizabeth slipped him a few caffeine pills into his cup of juice. When he returned he noticed the girls were being quiet and trying to not look at him.

"...What did you do?" He asked cautiously, for all he could know while he was gone they could have started the rapture, a war, and somehow created the T-virus and started the zombie apocalypse in his absence. He carefully sat down and watched them out the corner of his eye as he drank his juice, he chugged the rest seeing as how he was thirsty, once the empty cup was set down he looked around and noticed that kira had been missing.

"Wheres purple boy?" He all but asked the peanut gallery that sat in his living-room

"...He went to bed early...He should be going to take his pill before bed" Ayame said fastly, "Why?" She asked, but her question was set on deaf ears as kyo was halfway up the stairs already.

Once he was out of sight elizabeth nodded to Ayame and ayame grabbed their camera equipment and began prepare for the- well...that will have to wait wont it?

~.~.~

Kyo was walking down the hall, searching for kira, where could the little homo could have-Oh. There he is. Kyo stared as the bathroom door open, and he walked up closer to the door just as a sleepy kira was walking out. Kyo walked in-front of him and stared, his stomach was doing 360's in his body as he stared into kira's hazel warm colored eyes.

Kira couldn't help his cheeks heat up at the sight before him. Kyo was leaning against the door frame, Golden yellow eyes like a cat staring into his bland hazel ones. He averted his eyes fastly noticing kyo was shirtless. Kyo leaned slightly forward and away from the doorway.

"A-Ah...Good evening kyo-sama" Kira said to him, "Wh-What are you doi-" He was cut off by kyo placing a finger at his lips and walking further into the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind him, wait fix that. He made a deal. He quickly unlocked as he moved his finger and closed the space in-between them. His lips pressing to kira's gently pushing kira back slightly.

Kira blinked and tried to push kyo away. Which wasn't a good idea. Kyo growled and bit down on kira's bottom lip causing the purple headed boy to whimper and shiver as kyo yanked his wrists and pushed him against the sink. Kira opened his mouth to gasp as his back hit the cold sink.

Kyo slipped his tongue into kira's mouth, exploring the warmth, he tasted a lot like raspberries and grapes. Kyo moved kira's wrists to pin them above the purplettes head and against the mirror roughly. Kyo pulled away and pressed his forehead against kira's panting heavily.

"a-ah kyo-sama what are y-" Kira was cut off again by kyo pressing his lips against his again this time more forceful. This time kyo used his free hand to slip up kira's shirt and past his abdomen gently, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Kyo pulled away licking kira's lip on his way back and teasing kira's sensitive buds.

"Kira. You don't need to wear clothes anymore." Kyo whispered in his ear slipping the shirt above his head and onto the floor.

Kyo kissed and bit down on his neck while kira mewled gently trying to free his arms of kyo's grasp. Kyo slipped his free had down to the waistband of kira's pants watching as he inhaled fastly, eyes half lidded. Kyo loved how he made kira whimpering mess before him.

He was about to do kira a favor but decided that he was going to be crueler than ever. So he slipped the boys pants off him leaving him in his boxers, Kyo pulled away and held kira's arms in place.

"Kira. I have a question" He said, oddly there was a blank expression on his face, but his eyes told a different, more affectionate, story.

Kira blinked his ecstasy hazed hazel is acknowledgment, "Yeah?" He questioned.

This time kyo looked down, he has never asked this question before, so he was a little nervous. (HA.) With his bangs covering his eyes he spoke to kira, "Do you like me?" He asked, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't raping someone. I mean come on. This wouldnt look good on his college resume.

"Ofcourse I like you kyo" He said smiling brightly, "Why wouldnt I? Your sweet, and yeah you don't talk a lot and you have a deadly aurora around you and sometimes I think you hate me, not to mention how much you feel the need to excessively succeed-"

"I get the point kira." Kyo cut him off, he felt as though his buzz was wearing off from the caffeine, he had to finish this fast.

Kyo kissed kira again, forcing his way into his mouth of the protesting kira. He hefted him up on the sink (And this is where the sink is no longer clean ouo) and trailed his fingers up and down his sides making him jolt and whimper. Kyo parted for the second to lift kira's shirt above his head and somewhere to the floor. Kyo resumed kissing him, but let kira's arms roam free, well for the moment at hand.

However. They didn't notice one crucial thing at hand, well Kira didn't notice the camera lens poking through the door. And small muffled giggles and little high-fives of success of getting yaoi. 'Oh goddess. Please don't let this end up on yaoi haven' Kyo thought halfheartedly.

Now to the task at hand. Taking care of this writhing uke on the sink.

"Kira, suck" Kyo said putting three fingers his lips and poking his face, he opened his mouth and let them intrude, He made sure to coat them as best he could and focus as his boxers were being taken off, kira was starting to get into it when kyo took them from his mouth, causing the purple headed-uke to pout at the loss.

"Hope your ready for this, I am not going down for date rape" He said and looked up to meet kira's nervous gaze, "Just stay calm and relax , it wont hurt as bad" Kyo said as he probed one finger in.

(a/n...Uhm, Even though I can write yaoi scenes, Im still sketchy on how to do prep parts ^^; so forgiveness from the subject if its bad |D )

Kira wiggled at the intrusion, its had been a while since he had, well, Intercourse. He fastly got used to it and winced as kyo put another finger in and began to scissor them to stretch him. Kira panted slightly and began to feel pleasure in the gestures kyo was giving in order to prep him.

Kyo smirked and put in the third finger, making kira mewl and shiver, Kyo moved the fingers in and out, trying to find that one spot that could make him-

"A-Ahh! Kyo-sama" He whimpered as kyo brushed against his prostate.

Kyo removed his fingers and saw that he was ready, He positioned himself at his entrance and sucked in a breath, after this there was no going back. He bit his lip and thrusted in fastly to get it over with. Kira inhaled fastly and pain exploded below as he gripped the edge of the sink.

Kyo panted and decided to not wait for kira's approval he was ready and slowly began to move in and out. Kira panted and tilted his head back. Kyo couldn't believe how smoothly this was going, honestly. He grabbed kira's hips and began to move a little faster, which made kira mewl, kyo couldn't help but lean foreward and bury his head in kira's neck while his hips moved on his own.

He began to subconsciously move his hips, aiming for that soft spot that usually makes kira's head spin, what surprised kyo is that when he hit it, kira tightened up slightly. Stars bounced happily along kira's vision as kyo began to abuse his prostate.

"Nnghh kyo-sama move harder" said prostate abused boy whimpered.

As on request kyo moved harder, grinding his hips against the boy beneath him, he needed to let out the animalistic hunger he had suppressed for far to long. He began to move faster and relished in the soft feeling of kira's skin. He couldn't help but groan as he moved faster.

"H-hey, Kira move with me" He said wrapping his arms around him and moving him closer.

Kira moved with him, it didn't take him long to keep up with his pace. Kyo decided to do kira a solid (ha.) and reached down and began to pump him. Kira moaned a little louder and dug his nails into kyo's back, he was so close, oh so very close to the edge.

Kyo didn't really like the fact that kira didn't give him a warning when he came all over kyo's hand and both of the boys chests. Which alarmed kyo when kira tightened up and arched his back. Kyo tilted kira's chin up and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he came into kira.

Once he pulled away, he leaned against the sink and panted lightly.

"...hey kyo?" Kira asked.

"What?"

"My back is gonna be dead wont it?" He said laughing.

Kyo smirked and chuckled, "You wont walk for a few hours" He said helping kira to stand, "Lets get you cleaned up" Kyo said assisting him to the shower and turning it on.

~.~.~

Kyo descended down the stairs, his hair wet and his arms crossed, he stared at ayame and elizabeth, "Did you get all the footage?" He asked glaring slightly, the coffee had worn off.

Elizabeth held up a tape, "Yep. Just to invert this to a disc, make copies and were done" Ayame said.

"...after this you leave me alone?" Kyo said.

"No promises" Both girls chimed and turned around, "Also," Elizabeth started.

kyo looked up as if acknowledging her words.

"There will be more where this came from, or would you prefer that dear papa see it?" Elizabeth said waving the tape around.

Kyo gritted his teeth, he wasn't one to give in easily under duress, but blackmail is blackmail so.

"Fine." He growled.

Elizabeth and Ayame jumped up and down clapping slightly, "Yaoi yaoi yaoi~" They sang spinning in a circle until they fell.

"...Idiots" Kyo huffed and went to the kitchen to retreive more juice.

He heard kira coming down the stairs and peaked through the kitchen and saw ayame tell kira, and his face get red, then he got pissy and elizabeth said she would give him a copy. He smiled and began to talk and laugh with the girls, kyo didn't pay much attention to the words, He sipped his cup of orange juice and couldn't help a small smile to his lips.

After all, He did love kira. Kira didn't know it yet. And how bad it was for kira.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kiku: Yeees. Deeee yaoiiiiiii.

Mandy: So. That yaoi.

Rika: Shit is hot bro.

Kyo: I cant believe I didn't notice the caffeine pills. For all I could know you could have put exctasy and roofies in there!

Kira:... ._.

Kiku: I should have.

Mandy: Roofies.

Rika: Coolest story ever bro.

Kyo: I hate you.

Kiku: I FEEL IT IN MY LIFE.

Kira: *cough*DISCLAIMER*cough*

Kiku: Oh right, oh right. Kyo is mine and kira belongs to my queen.

Kira: *facepalm*

Kiku: Elizabeth is also mine, Ayame belongs to my queen

Mandy: Please stop calling me queen.

Kiku:...hmm...Nahh.

Rika: They need to go read some yaoi. Rika Rizuki here, goodbye and goodnight. I hope this was a cool story bro.

All (cept kyo) : HAVE A GOODNIGHT.

Kyo: Go die.

No flames.


End file.
